dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Court vampire
Red Court vampires are one of three types of vampires. They are first mentioned in Storm Front. Description Red Court vampires are monstrous creatures, who disguise themselves as humans; they prey upon humans and drink their blood. Their organization is the Red Court. The Red Court of Vampires are less human-like than the White Court. Instead they are slimy bat-like creatures hidden behind incredibly sensuous human costumes (made of an outer skin) called a "flesh mask".Storm Front, ch. 9 They use these flesh masks to trick their prey into being more comfortable and to hide in plain sight. Abilities and Vulnerabilities *They are incredibly strong and fast, and could shake off any injury quickly. *They are vulnerable to sunlight and to having their bellies cut open, which could spill the blood they have drunk and eventually kill them—at the least, this seriously weakens them and puts them out of a battle.Grave Peril, ch. 30 *Crosses and other forms of Faith magic don't repel them like with Black Court vampires having a more solid footing in reality.Grave Peril, ch. 30 *Because they are supernatural, crossing a home threshold is dangerous for them: leaving them nearly paralyzed. "The Kiss" Their saliva contained a potent magical narcotic which gave the prey a euphoric feeling and was highly addictive, allowing the Red Court to control their victims rather easily. The narcotic lowered the victim's inhibitions while dulling the pain of the vampire's bite. Addicted humans had been shown to go to great lengths to protect their vampiric masters, and willingly provided information from the mortal community as needed. Susan called this "the Kiss". She said that half-vampires have it in their saliva but not as strongly as full-vampires.Death Masks, ch. 4 Other Details The oldest of them can wear any flesh mask they wish and can go around in the daylight hidden from the sun in the shadow of their own mask. This is something the White council didn't know until Martin told Harry.Changes, ch. 16 Blood Slaves Also called "Esclavos de Sangre" are vampires who have gone entirely feral. They can not create a Flesh mask, almost like animals. They are considered scum and used as sometimes expendable cannon fodder.Changes, ch. 42 Transformation of others The Red Court was also capable of transforming ordinary humans into vampires in a two-step process: the human was first infected with the vampiric thirst for blood (gaining supernatural speed, strength and endurance in the process) and then completed the change into the demonic form upon killing a human victim in their first feeding. Half Vampires Infected humans with sufficient strength of will had been known to refrain from feeding for an indefinite length of time (magical bonds, regular exposure to sunlight, and avoiding physical intimacy all helped), but no cure was found for the "half-vampire" infected state before the destruction of the Red Court. It was intimated that the Faerie Queens, or a being of similar power, could cure, or rather completely destroy, the vampiric infection with a magic known as an Unraveling (see Summer Knight). Their hunger for blood made controlling their emotions very difficult, and when in a situation where emotions ran high (such as during a fight or when engaged in physical intimacy), it was much easier for them to lose control. In the series ''Changes'' In Changes, "Esclavos de Sangre", Blood Slaves—feral vampires—were sent to be expendable cannon fodder to meet Harry Dresden's spellwork, which meant that Harry and his team were expected and there was no element of surprise.Changes, ch. 42 Near the end of Changes, Harry Dresden killed Susan Rodriguez who was the youngest member of the Red Court. In doing so, he completed a bloodline curse that then flowed to all other Red Court vampires and returned all the infected humans to normal.Changes, ch. 48–49 Category:Changes See Also *The War *List of Battles in The War *Flesh mask *Vampires References Category:Red Court vampires